


The Waves Are Better Than A Snowball To The Face

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Swimming, malec swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Alec should have known that the word "wet" would take them on the beach instead of the shower...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524344
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shadowhunters Flufftober 2019





	The Waves Are Better Than A Snowball To The Face

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am doing a little bit of a spin on this. Each story I small story I write for Flufftober will all tie into each other taking place during Malec's honeymoon all the way up to their one year anniversary. It is not AU although I might not exactly get down their voices, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3
> 
> Prompt: Wet

Alec and Magnus landed directly on the beach, the tide coming in and lapping around their ankles as they were holding hands. Magnus smiled blissfully instantly and wrapped himself around Alec to thank him for thinking of something so romantic. Alec couldn't help but start laughing though shaking his head at himself. "Okay, so I thought of the word _wet_...it didn't exactly take me into the shower..." 

Magnus snorted, brushing Alec's cheek softly before turning to look out in the ocean. "It's just as beautiful as a shower though isn't it?" He winked and took his hand to run into the waves with him.

Alec trailed a little behind and got hit with one of the waves and was instantly clinging onto him and pouting. That wasn't smooth and Shadowhunter like at all. Magnus was just laughing as he was helping him up. "Come on, it'll be alright." Needless to say it was okay as Alec finally started to laugh and just enjoy the water and the waves crashing around them. "This is better than a snowball to the face isn't it?"

"I don't know, I didn't get the snowball in my face." Alec winked grabbing his hand and jumping around Magnus' waist to kiss him. 

"The beach is one of my favorite places. I'm glad your word got us here." Magnus whispered against his lips. "Would you like to lay with me to dry off and then we can get sand in all the wrong places and then take that shower you wanted?" 

"That is actually a really good idea," Alec smirked getting off of Magnus and running to the shore. He sat himself down and beckoned for him...

The newlyweds made love until the sunset, the perfect way to end another day on their honeymoon, until their next adventure. Magnus portal'ed them back to take a shower and Alec got exactly what he wanted, along with cuddles that night as well...


End file.
